I'm an Otherworlder in a Fantasy World! (SYOC)
by Writing Addict Tsukasa
Summary: (SYOC Open) Whether a reincarnator, a summon, of a World Transfer, various people are finding themselves in this world, one way or another! Will it be to their expectations? Or will everything fall into ruin? How will they attempt to carve out a place for themselves here, in this fantasy world? And what is the mysterious force influencing events?


**Chapter 1: Reincarnation**

"Uhg...where am I...what happened".

"Welcome, soul of Kazuya Reiji-kun" a voice as beautiful as could ever be heard said as Rei felt two somethings touch his head, and felt a warm presence holding his body. He looked down, and saw his named body being held in the arms of a beautiful and lovely figure wearing some sort of white cloth. Of course, this development was rather embarrassing for the young Rei-kun.

"...soul...what happened?"

Although Reiji was a boy who was a second year middle schooler, he had a small body and frame. Still, he was confused as to why he was here right now, although...he had a sinking suspicion he knew why.

"Well you see...you died...and as for the cause..."

"It was my shitty old man, right? Or did my mom do me in?"

Yes, Reiji was a child who lived in a troubled household. He was abused, neglected, and such more times then he could count. The only reason he survived this long was because his parents did not want to appear as such. His father was a drunk, a brute, and a tyrant. His mother was a drug affict, a whore (literally, that's not an opinion), and spiteful. As for how he even was born in the first place, apparently they had been so high in love at that point they figured it would be okay.

And so as problems began to pile up, Reiji was the one they blamed.

Reiji was starting to get a few memories back now...first, mom had said things would finally turn around, and even offered him something to drink, which was rare. He was suspicious of it, but since he normally had to cook for himself, he took it.

Looking back on that...

"It was poison, wasn't it?"

"Well, yes...but that was not your cause of death".

Although being naked on what was likely a goddess' lap was embarrassing, for some reason there was a peaceful and accepting aura surrounding him.

He then remembered what came next. His father came home, drunk with a broken bottle, and said he could not put up with the problems the "brat" brought on them anymore, and went right at Reiji, hitting him and punching the child.

"...so I got beat and/or stabbed to death by my dad?"

"Erm….keep watching..."

And then, after that...Reiji, in fear for his life, ran way. It was so much, he called for help, he called for the police, he shouted as loud as could be. And in all that fear, he heard a gunshot...and then fell to the ground in pain. As he looked back, he saw his mother holding the gun, and then aimed it at his head and pulled the trigger.

"..."

"Ahem...yeah..."

"That is so messed up! Tell me they did not get away with this?!"

"Unfortunately, I only know what happens up until your death. But hey, look at it this way...you are reincarnating into a totally different world away from those monsters! You even get special skills and boosts!"

"I cant go back and kick the crap out of them, can I?"

"No no, but...you can go and cause large amounts of destruction as well! Say, how about you vent your frustration on those who have had perfect, happy lives better then your own?"

"Well, I suppose that could..." Reiji started, when he narrowed his eyes. "Wait wait, did you just ask me to kill indiscriminently?"

Suddenly, black chains appeared around Reiji's naked body. The woman kissed him on the left eye and left hand, and two marks appeared there.

"Teehee...I am sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Tyria, the Dark God of Souls. Nothing like Lurella, the God of Souls that belongs to the "Light Faction"'.

"You...?!"

"Now, you shall become my pawn...I can feel the hate overflowing from you...ahhh, before I send you on your way, I just must utilize your body first".

"No...no!"

"Haha! You cannot stop me! Not in my...own..."

However, suddenly something strange happened. The dark chains that had been wrapping around Reiji separated from him, and began wrapping around the Goddess.

"Impossible! This is my divine realm! How?!"

[Attention: You have acquired the Divine Skill: Mental Manipulation!]

[Attention: You have acquired Mental Magic Level 5!]

[Attention: You have acquired the Legendary Skill: Emotionally Driven!]

[Attention: You have acquired the Title: Luckless!]

[Attention: You have acquired the Skill: Increased Endurance Level 10!]

"A divine skill...but...that shouldn't..."

Suddenly, a list of messages went off in his head. However, he didn't have much time for that, as his hatred was overflowing. His body, having been so overcome with hatred, had lost rational thought for a moment. In addition, the undirected power the Goddess was going to use on him was now following along with his soul. The skills he was now developing were made from his aptitudes, his past experiences, and some just at random.

[Attention: you have acquired Dark Magic Level 5!]

[Attention: You have acquired the Divine Skill: Divine Eye!]

[Attention: You have acquired the Divine Skill: Divine Hand!]

[Attention: You have acquired the Legendary Skill: Beyond Madness!]

[Attention: You have acquired Lightning Magic Level 6!]

[Attention: You have acquired the skill: Magic Tool Creation 4]

As it kept going, he felt something weird come over him. Madness, and then beyond madness. That was probably expected. After all, he had been abused by his parents, and then taken by a god who planned to use and kidnap him for her own desires and pleasures, not to mention various acts of evil. But past the madness, he seemed to stabilize weirdly.

[Attention: The Dark Goddess of Souls, Tyria, has been sealed!]

[Attention: You have acquired the Divine Skill: Sealing Arts EX!]

[Attention: You have acquired the Demon Lord Seed!]

[Attention: You have acquired %$$%…]

And then, with those words...Reiji finally collapsed and passed out, as his soul fell down to the world below known as Auros.

* * *

Six years later, and a young boy with crimson hair and crimson eyes sat on the steps of the local orphanage, watching it rain. This boy, who had barely turned six, was letting the rain fall upon him, when the door opened up.

"Ceil-kun, what are you doing out here?" a girl four years old said, scolding him. "You will catch a cold if you stay out here".

"Sorry, Aurelia-neechan" the boy said as he was pulled inside. His name was Ceil, no last name. In fact, most of the people here did not, being orphans who were abandoned at birth or for other reasons. Ceil was a small boy, smaller then other boys and even some girls his age. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and black shorts, and he had old but sturdy shoes and white socks. There was also a black collar around his neck. It looked all very cheap, and made of material that was nowhere as good as modern day stuff.

Of course, Ceil only knew this because he was not a normal boy, but the reincarnated Reiji. Unlike the heroes of reincarnation novels he had read though, rather then being born into some noble or royal house, he had awoken in an orphanage, and was considered a member of the lowest caste in essence. The orphanage was barely getting by, with everyone having to pinch in. Rooms and baths were not even gender regulated, and it was not uncommon to see each other naked, even of the opposite gender.

And there was also something else about Ceil that was worth noting. Something that would shock Reiji the moment he awakened the memories of his previous life. Ceil was not a human being. Other races existed in this world, including Beastmen, who appeared as humans but also had animal traits. In Ceil's case, he was a Foxkin Beastman. He had a fox tail coming out of his rear, and fox ears on top of his head.

In the first place, they cant even afford sleeping clothes, nor can they afford quality laundry supplies or magic tools, so many of the orphans sleep in the nude, and all of them sleep together. This is because of the poor conditions of the orphanage, they can only heat a few rooms. Now, naturally, the orphanage does get some funding from the Church, however...

"You two brats..step aside and kneel at your savior!" an arrogant man said as he dressed in luxurious clothes. He was the reason the orphanage was in such dire straights. He was embezzeling the money, and then forcing the orphans to do unreasonable work for him for extra money. Furthermore...

Aurelia and Ceil both complied...or rather, they were forced to comply, with that order. That is because they both had an obedience collar around their neck. This forced them to obey whoever was registered at the owner, which was him. However...

"Hmm...I want to see something humerous. Boy, take off your shirt. Girl, when he is done, kiss him, and do it passionately as possible, for a full minute".

Being forced by the obedience collars, the two of them had no choice but to obey. Ceil removed his shirt, only to expose his small body and chest and zero muscle development. The girl in question was an older sister to Ceil, and Ceil was a younger brother to her.

However, they could not do anything but obey. Still, this guy reeked of evil.

"Excuse me, sir" his aide mentioned. "I believe it is those two who are going to be doing the Age of Responsibility ceremony tonight".

The Age of Responsibility was a term they had heard from time to time, used to refer to those who were now able to take responsibility after becoming a certain age. That said, there was a four year age difference between Ceil and Aurelia, so something did not seem right about it, but neither of them questioned it. Rather, they did not want to question it. If one really was recognized as being that age, they could potentially leave the orphanage and get jobs. They could become adventurers even. Therefore, neither of them would object even if they thought it was weird.

Not like they could object anyways, but it was their chance to be free of this place possibly. At least, that is what they hoped.

Little did Ceil know it would be moment that would change his life forever...

* * *

Finishing their tasks and orders, eventually Ceil and Aurelia were ordered to come downstairs for the ceremony. Something felt off to Ceil, but they could not disobey an order anyways.

However, once they reached the basement, that off feeling turned into a bad feeling. Without a doubt, under the orphanage, there was something that looked eerily like a sacrificial shrine.

"Both of you, strip now and allow yourselves to be tied up at the alter" the commanding voice of that person said. Forced into submission by the obedience collars, their bodies moved against their own free wills, discarding their clothing and going towards the center, where there was a stone slab with a pillar in the center. For some reason, the area around the sacrificial stone was lower, with about an inch of water in it, so their feet got wet. They were quickly tied up to that, even though they had the Obedience Collars. After all, no tool worked perfectly.

However, in the end, they were going to be screwed over like this. These people who only ever treated them like tools. Though now it made them both wonder, what happened to the children who had been taken from the orphanage for this rite before. Until now, they figured they had been freed, and ran off to live somewhere else happily. However, the two had a bad feeling that was not the case.

"And now, we shall sacrifice you both as tributes to our god! She who has stayed silent! With these two final sacrifices, those who are pure and connected to each other, please accept these souls and the souls of those who we used before to grant us great boons to serve you further!"

As they chanted, Ceil's left eye and left had felt weird. No one noticed in this dimly lit setting, but a strange mark was appearing on it, while his left eye was revealed from his messy hair, being a different color and having that same symbol in it. Only Aurelia could sense there was something strange going on.

"Ceil? Ceil?! Are you okay?!"

"And now, please answer us all!"

It was in this instant that Ceil regained the memories of his previous life...his memories of Reiji, and his reincarnation.

At first, he was confused. At the end of it all, right before he was reincarnated, he felt hatred towards everything. Being used by people. Being betrayed by people. Even by gods. But as Ceil, he had been ignorant of all this, found some happiness with the children, and found someone who he felt attached to, like a reliable big sister, Aurelia.

And these cultists were now trying to sacrifice himself and his one treasured person to some evil god. He must have some bad luck, running into another Evil God like this.

"Please answer, Tyria, the Dark God of Souls!"

At that, Ceil reflexively had to stop himself from letting out a chuckle. Aurelia seemed to notice something odd was going on, but she didn't bring it up when there were other cultists listening in.

As for why Ceil nearly burst into laughter, that was because of how hilarious this was. Although his memory was foggy, he blatently remembered sealing Tyria away. He didn't know how he had that, but his mind felt it was being overwhelmed with something. Or maybe, it was his soul being overwhelmed?

Either way, these guys were doing all of this to try and contact their dark god, but that god was currently sealed. Which meant this entire thing was futile.

"Ceil...are you okay?" Aurelia asked softly.

"...sort of...its complicated...something or another happened, but its okay" Ceil said, his anger rising. "I will kill them all and get us out of here".

After he said this, he remembered something...or maybe, he was instilled with the knowledge? Either way, he muttered a word to himself.

"Status".

And thus, a magical screen only he could see appeared.

[Status]

Name: Ceil

Race: Red Foxkin Beastman

Titles: Luckless

Age: 6

HP: 12/12

MP: 48/48

Class: Slave, Demon Lord Candidate, Lord of Darkness

Former Class: Infant

Status Conditions: Enslaved, Dark God's Curse, Demon King's Seed

Curses and Blessings:

Tyria's Divine Curse: Those who suffer the effects of this curse will have decreased luck and fortune. As it takes a lot of power, it is only used if deemed absolutely necessary, and can only be instilled during the reincarnation process or while in soul form in the divine realm, with some exceptions. Misfortune can range from low birth status, to increase occurences of humiliation, to being hunted and hated by enemies, particularly with power and influence. Will likely end up targeted by Tyria's followers more often, coincidentally or purposefully. Registers as an undead to Holy Attribute spells.

Lurella's Divine Blessing: A blessing bestowed upon the good and kind goddess Lurella, causes increased fortune and bonds of friendship. Making true bonds is easily. Provides bonus luck, particularly in dire situations. Ensures one will be able to find true love if they open their hearts. Also provides a bonus to skill acquisition.

$%#&%&$%$%$%%$: To put it simply, mostly illegible, though it mentions several skills. The names of the skills are the only thing readable. Also mentions the word magic, so likely magic based.

Reincarnated: A soul that has this blessing kept its memories from its previous life. Skills will be given to it based on previous experiences.

Racial Traits:

Lowered physical growth, increased magical growth in addition to normal influences of mana on growth.

Increased senses.

Foxfire and Foxcloak abilities.

Skills:

Divine Class Skills: (obtained from Gods, Divine Blessings, Divine Curses, Divine Trials, Summoning Rituals, and such)

Mental Manipulation 5

Divine Eye (currently Cursed Eye due to Tyria's Curse)

Divine Hand (Currently Cursed Hand due to Tyria's Curse)

Sealing Arts EX

$%$&&$%

Legendary Class Skills: (obtained from having done a legendary feat, can be acquired after lengthy training or subject to certain conditions. Can also be granted from figures that are about Demi-God level)

Emotionally Driven

Beyond Madness

Mythic Class Skills: (obtained from extrodinary hard work or as boons from powerful figures)

Enhanced Skills: (obtained from reaching the gap of a normal skill and pushing past the development barrier, resulting in an enhanced unique addition)

Normal Skills: (Skills that can be acquired through normal training and diligence. Also includes Magic, although magic can be technically called different from other skills)

Increased Endurance 10 (MAX LEVEL!)

Lightning Magic 6

Mental Magic 5

Darkness Magic 5

Magic Tool Creation 4

Development Note: Affinities are more suited for magic then physical attacks. Recommended Class Change to Mage.

[Status End]

There were so many things Ceil wanted to comment on about that Status. He did not have the time right now, but to summarize it.

What the hell was the illegible stuff?

How was it he was reincarnated as a non-human?

Was that ass of a god so upset about him not wanting to be used as a pawn that she cursed him?

Who was this good god and why did she bless him?

Are his feelings even his own?

What the hell is Sealing Arts EX?

He had a lot of questions.

[Attention: Requirements met for a triggered effect from Lurella's Divine Blessing. Assist Program has been added]

_Assist?_

The moment Ceil thought that, suddenly it was as if time stopped. Ceil noticed it felt like he could not move his body either though in this state.

[That is because Assist did not stop time, but increased the speed of your cognitive thinking ability several times over. Please be warned this should be done as little as possible, but situation has been deemed to be a crisis so exception has been made].

"...so wait, are you my skill?"

[Yes, master]

"...why should I trust you though? You just got sent from Lurella or whoever, right? I bet she wants to use me as well. make me a hero or whatever, fight those annoying Dark Gods?"

[Lurella is a god of light, who believes in giving people free will. The Dark Gods as they are called believe the world should be managed by the gods and that obedience to superior beings is how order will be kept]

"...well, I have my doubts, but...that does fit with what I have seen so far".

The moment it looked like her manipulation was not going to work, Tyria immediately tried to manipulate him through force. And certainly, the two seemed like bitter enemies.

"Okay...you say this state is bad for me?"

[It is causing a great deal of stress to you brain and physical body]

"Then why am I not in pain?"

[The Increased Endurence Skill is at 10. The effects of this skill include pain endurance, as well as multiplying your HP by its level. For example, a normal six year old boy would only have about 3HP at most. You were born smaller and weaker then the other boys, yet have not collapsed or died of malnuitrition. Your smaller body possesses far less HP, only about 1.2 HP. HP is rounded towards the nearest single digit normally, so it is at 1]

"Wait wait...I mean, I get it. He...I...am weak. But, a single hitpoint?!"

[Indeed. But thanks to Increased Endurence 10, it is multiplied by 10, resulting in 12 hitpoints. The average adult male, without any serious physical training, has about 10HP. This factors without addition skills buffing it as well]

"Okay...why do I have Increased Endurence 10?"

[Skills are acquired through three ways. Experience, training, or as gifts from the gods. Alert, you may find the answer unpleasant]

"...I think I know then, so say it anyways".

[The conditions in your previous life were so terrible, so severely bad, especially from how you died, was converted into the levels for this skill]

In other words, Reiji's parents were such abusive and terrible parents, he acquired Increased Endurence 10.

"...how easy is it to normally level skills, especially a skill like that?"

[It depends on affinities, but Increased Endurence 10 is rarely ever reached. It requires enduring such unreasonable conditions for so long that one might be deemed mentally unstable for allowing oneself to get it. Most commit suicide over being forced into those situations for so long]

"Okay, im not even going to try and argue that" he replied. "Now...what are these illegible skills".

[Unknown. Foreign existence seems to have tampered with your soul. No harmful effects detected]

"Okay...is there something I can do to escape these restraints?"

[Lightning magic could potentially harm Aurelia, so the Dark Magic Shadow Blade would be best. Additionally, through combination of the Mental Manipulation and Mental Magic skills, psychic attacks can be launched against enemies].

"I see...im not sure how, so can you help me do that?"

[Normal Operation impossible. However, shrine is easily to connect to Divine Realms to. Can do operation in this location]

"Alright then...one more thing then. My feelings for Aurelia...about how she is like an older sister to me. That was of my own free will, and her own free will right? Its not because of this Blessing?"

[The Blessing is impossible to force or manipulate the wills or opinions of others. It simply allows chance to provide greater opportunities and give greater chances of success to them. Now engaging automated function. Skill will be offline for the duration. Please be warned, unless at a place with connection to Divinity, Assist Program will not be able to function fully until body is ready]

"Wait, what do you mean?"

[Your current body and abilities is too untrained for the raw power it possesses. As such, you will be unable to utilize the full power of most of your skills normally. Training is needed to not only advance skills, but so that you can make use of them]

And just like that, time started to flow normally again. Ceil had a major headache, however...

Ceil and Aurelia just watched as the cultists began to slaughter each other. While Ceil was still adapting to the awakening of his status and knowledge was being beamed into his head, several skills seemed to active on their own thanks to Assist. The only one who seemed unaffected was the leader, who fell backwards in shock at what was going on. Not only had the ritual failed, but all of his followers had just started killing eachother at random. It was a bloodbath. And then...

"Ahg!"

"Eep!"

Ceil and Aurelia winced as the Obedience Collars around their necks superheated and then exploded. It left some fairly bad burnmarks, but much of that was from them trying to resist it and it inflicting pain on them, mainly electrocution and tightening.

"Ceil...what is going on?!"

"I think...we are saved, Aurelia" he mentioned. However, Ceil could basically tell. Aurelia could sense something was up. Before either of them could bring it up though, the Cultist leader, who assumed it was their fault, rushed at them. Aurelia pushed Ceil out of the way, and took the stab herself. It got into a bad spot, as blood began to pour out once the knife was removed. Ceil, who say this, became enraged. Shadows came out from the water and bound him, going to strangle him.

"No...no...I can't...I have to..." he muttered, but then Ceil forced him to kneel.

"This is for those of the orphanage, and everyone else who suffered because of you" Ceil muttered with hatred. Then, he instinctively used an attack with Mental Magic, as well as his knowledge of the brain, and attacked several parts of the spine. He didn't have some super cheat knowledge of anatomy, but he was sure that with this attack, he would be left crippled. He would live, but he would need help from everyone, and likely would be incapable of speech.

Ceil did not want him dead. He wanted him to suffer for a long, long time.

"Ceil...you have to...kill him" Aurelia mentioned. "If you do...it will free everyone...from their Obedience Collars".

"Ah...you are right. I was being selfish and foolish" Ceil mentioned, snapping the neck of the man. As the man had never expected his own death, there was no recipient for the collars to transfer to. And Obedience Collars were not Slave Collars. They were a weaker variant, an old and vile tool created by an old and vile kingdom, that believed that the best education for a child was forced obedience.

With him dead, everyone in the orphanage would be free. They could call for help, tell the truth of what was going on here, and so much more.

"Ceil...what happened to you?" Aurelia asked.

"Hold on, dont strain yourself! You got stabbed pretty badly!" Ceil shouted.

Ceil knelt over Aurelia, but Aurelia pulled him in and hugged him as the two lay naked on the ground. At first, she kissed him on the lips, causing Ceil to be confused and flustered.

"There...so Ceil is still in there".

"What do..."

"Ever since that moment...for a few minutes now, you have not felt fully like my Ceil, so I had to check...make sure their ritual did not make a demon take you over".

"That's...well, I am still me! I just...learned a lot of stuff. But more importantly, your injury!"

"Ah, sorry for worrying you...but, its not fatal".

Ceil looked dumbfounded for a moment.

"Didn't you just get stabbed in the heart?"

"Did you know, you can show someone else your status if you are physically touching each other...'Status'"

Suddenly, Aurelia's Status appeared in front of Ceil. As for its contents...

[Status]

Name: Aurelia

Race: Half-Dwarf

Titles: Ceil's Big Sister

Age: 10

HP: 16/24

MP: 13/13

Class: Apprentice Warrior (NEW!)

Former Class: Infant, Slave

Status Conditions: Wounded

Curses and Blessings:

Blessing of the God of Champions: Allows increased fighting and physical abilities when fighting for a designated other, as well as an increased awareness towards that person. Can often share senses with them even, especially in dire situations. Designated Person: Ceil.

Enhanced Skills:

Outlast 3

Skills:

Unarmed Combat 5

Increased Endurance 2

Sword Fighting 4

Telepathic Link 2

Status Notes: Clearly is someone who has an affinity for becoming a warrior.

[Status End]

Ceil could hardly believe what he saw. That said, there was something he had to do as well.

"While I take my time to process this...'Status'".

And he decided to let Aurelia see his status as well.

Still though...Aurelia had twice the amount of health he had. His original health was 1.2, but Increased Endurence multiplied it by 10. Meanwhile, she...she had Increased Endurnece 2. That meant her HP was originally 12. The average adult male, without serious training, was around 10.

So this ten year old girl had surpassed male adults. Also, he felt like he should be concerned that she had a title and a Blessing that clearly specified him, but he was too happy to see she was going to be okay, and that she really loved him that much to care right now. However...he didn't have time to enjoy the victory. He quickly got up, and brought them their clothes to put on.

"Aurelia-neechan, we have to leave the orphanage".

"...yeah. Once they see something like this, they will bring a specialist to investigate the Status of everyone here, make sure no one got possessed by a Demon or anything. Which means...they would see your Status as well".

Ceil had several things in his status he had to keep secret about. He was cursed by one god, blessed by another, had some weird illegible text as well, and clearly had something marked Demon King's Seed.

"That Demon King's Seed will likely cause me trouble, I bet".

"Erm...you might want to check your status again".

Ceil gulped, and checked it once more. It had changed. Demon King's Seed became Demon King's Sprout. That small change was blatently a lot worse.

"We need to leave the country. This place is bad and corrupt anyways".

"How about down south? I heard there was even a famous school, once you reach eleven. its not a perfect country, but it believes in honor and faith, and the people there have more freedoms. That school doesn't compel or force anyone, but it is used by many to expand their knowledge and skills, and many end up becoming mages, knights, and adventurers! If we go there..."

"Then we will be safe. Or safer at least" Ceil agreed.

"Just...promise me one thing. You are not going to change on me, right? You will always be my Ceil?"

"...I cant promise the first thing, but...yeah. I am, and will always be, Ceil".

"I suppose I can live with that" they said as they finished getting dressed, and then left the orphanage without any word or explanation.

The following days, Knights investigated the claims of abuse and weird things going on in the orphanage. Once they found the cultist basement with the corpses and the sacrificial alter, they immediately called in high priests from the Church to do a thorough investigation. At the time, it was believed everyone who was missing had likely been sacrificed, and the ritual went wrong. The orphanage went under the care of someone else, and while its condition did not skyrocket up, that person was at least a decent human being.

Meanwhile, Ceil and Aurelia made their way south, going on their first big adventure.

* * *

So incidentally, that is the end of Chapter 1! The reason I end it here is because I plan to timeskip five years later. Cant leave the main protag at Six, Eleven seems like a good number to start with. But need other protagonists as well, with all sorts of different ideas and visions!

Anyways, let me just say this now, unless the amount of female characters greatly exceeds the male one, a harem situation is extremely unlikely.

With that said, another nice thing about this is that for a change we got a proper male mage protag. Seeing as how in most manga/anime, the males are for some reason always mainly/entirely warriors/brawlers, I do hope to see some more originality!

And now for some background info!

Magic Growth: Typically speaking, to put it simply, there is a tendency between magical growth and physical growth. If one has a strong affinity for magic and possesses a lot of MP, their physical growth will weaken accordingly. Its not rare, or even uncommon, for the most powerful mages to maintain a childlike height and appearance. While they do age, their height, weight, and muscle development decreases the more powerful their magic is. So while some consider it unfair, if one is blessed with even decent magical abilities to be considered a mage, it will be impossible for them to be tall, extremely muscular, and possessing great physical power. Incidentally, Skills that increase Strength, Endurence, or physical abilities will not affect one's growth rate or outer appearance. A child with Increased Strength 10 could appear small, weak, and young.

Skills: Skills are a system in this world, and can be acquired through hard work, determination, experience, or being granted it by a being of great power. Skills are typically milestone indicators, showing how experienced or how developed they are in this area. As a result, while two people may possess the same skills, that does not mean they are equal in power or ability. In fact, someone with a lower ranked skill can potentially defeat someone with a higher ranked skill in a competition between those skills. While it is unlikely, it is in no way unheard of.

Incidentally, there are certain factions of people who believe in Skill Superiority, and that people with lower ranked skills are inferior. Additionally, due to the better conditions, increased training, and higher donations to the Church, most nobles have superior skills to commoners overall. There are also a few skills that can be inherited through a bloodline, different from Racial Skills/Traits. These are often refered to as Bloodline Skills.

Gods: There are many gods in the pantheon of Auros, and it is well known that among them, there are two groups of prominence. The gods that believe that humans should rule over and organize themselves with minimal interference from the gods, done only when it is believed it is necessary or if the God decides to do so for some justifiable reason, make up the Light Faction. While those who believe that the Gods should rule over this world, and that those with the greatest power should be treater better and be higher ranked, are the Dark Faction. Incidentlaly, each side has multiple gods, and Gods often rule over multiple things. Additionally, it is common for multiple gods to have authority over the same areas, such as Tyria also having divinity over souls and reincarnation.

Rights and Morals: In this fantasy world, the idea of Child Labor Laws, Mandatory education, and such does not exist. They never experienced any changes in society that Earth did, from the unified and overwhelming idea of modesty and that the exposure of the naked body is embarrassing, to rights and services dedicated to protecting children from abuse, to strict and secure safeguards against nobles exploiting their power and authority. Although obviously to avoid backlash, nothing has developed into an extreme case, but those concepts that existed in Earth do not exist here. In many areas, children are expected to work at a young age. Additionally, depending on the area, one is considered an adult once they turn somewhere around thirteen to fifteen years old. Drugs, alcohol, and such are not as widely regulated or restricted, although some exceptions do exist for all of these.

In this world, while it may seem harsh, they developed into a society that while does not push children exceptionally hard or publicly approve of exploiting them, that they should be allowed to experience the real world and not coddled too much. As such, children in this world, while they can be playful pranksters and such as well, they show much greater maturity and development at earlier ages. Additionally, the human body is not seen as something one should be overly shy about or hidden away, but accepted and cherished as it was given to them by the gods. Although there is still some embarrassment in being naked, its only more prominent if one was made that way against their free will, or in areas that one normally would not be.

It is also considered to be a great embarrassment for those who train in combat to be caught or attacked by an enemy while naked, as it meant they had let down their guard when they shouldn't have and were taken advantage of.

Additionally, Slavery exists in this world, but there are two versions. Legal slaves are those slaves that became them through proper channels, either to pay off their debts, or because it is their punishment for committing a crime. Illegal Slaves are those unjustly captured and sold into slavery. Incidentally, the use of Obedience Collars on Children are often only done in two situations. The first is by the parents. As the parents have guardianship and essentially sovereignty to raise their kids as they want, choosing to make one's own children wear an Obedience Collar is allowed. However, it is not usually done nowadays, as there is a lot of negative stigma behind it, and often one can be judged to be an incompetent parent if one must restort to using an Obedience Collar on their own child. The second is when that child is convicted of a crime serious enough to warrant serious re-education and punishment. The guards will force the child to wear the collar until they either believe the child has changed, or once they reach adulthood. While extremely rare, some child criminals have gone years wearing it only to finally get released once they become adults.

Incidentally, while the age of Adulthood is considered to be 13 to 15, depending on the area, there is another thing called the Age of Responsibility. Once one turns around 10-11 years old depending on the area, they are considered to be capable of being responsible for their own actions. Their ability to get jobs and apprenticeships often increase at this point, and they have slightly more rights. Also, this world does not have a common concept of gender discrimination, though there are some people who are racist. Racism is slightly more prominent because of the far greater variety of races then on Earth. (Wood Elves, Dwarves, Beastmen, Dark Elves, High Elves, Demonkin, ect)

The SYOC will start in the Kingdom of Halren, in the major city of Kyoshi. The Kingdom is one of the better countries in the region, and is known for exceptional human rights and freedoms. While a class system certain exists, with prideful nobles and Royalty ruling at the top, they are on average better then others in the area.

Otherworlders: The existence of Otherworlders in this world, while it does not happen every day, is not entirely rare either. Ceil is what is known as a Reincarnator, he Reincarnated into this world. Weirdly enough, while not guaranteed, Reincarnators have a high possibility of reincarnating into a race that is not human. In fact, most Reincarnators have been something other then human, such as Elves, Dwarves, different types of Beastkin, and even a few Mermaids (they have an ability that lets them take human leg form. Incidnetally, males are also called Mermaids, much to their chargin. It can sometimes be hard to tell the males from females while in Mermaid form, all appearing beautiful.

Reincarnators are, without exception, always reincarnated as infants and are born into the world. Anything else is considered something different, a World Transfer or Summon. Reincarnators grow up and will almost never return to their previous world, at least permenantly, because to reincarnate they had to die. They will regain their memories around the age of five or six, when people develop a sense of self. Becoming aware as a baby does not happen, ever. Its not even physically possible. While souls do exist, the body, the brain, needs to be sufficiently grown for the soul to regain those thoughts and abilities. Reincarnators often are granted absurd amounts of skills based on their previous experiences, and are most tied and set in their new world. However, they often cannot fully utilize their abilities, let alone ones granted by gods, because their bodies need time to grow into them and they need to get used to their body. Furthermore, as they have attachments to the world, and are still physically a child and in a state of growing, they often will act their age and like their old selves, sometimes at the same time.

However, there are two other ways. The second way is Summoning. This means they were summoned to this world, likely as a hero or a Champion in their time of need. However, some people have been doing it and then casting enslavement magic on their summons without a crisis to get a powerful pawn or to expand their power and influence. Since summons can sometimes be unstable, this is considered by a number of people to be necessary. Summons, rather then being granted cheatlike abilities from the gods, gain those abilities through the magic used in the summoning, as their bodies are deconstructed in their previous world and then reconstructed.

Incidentally, Summons tend to end up appearing as children, around ten to thirteen years old, reguardless of how old they were previously. This is because the body cannot fully be reconstructed between worlds, and also Children are capable of developing faster. While there have been extremely rare exceptions, summons often need to either put up with a child body, or wait to grow up while in this world. Incidnetally, the growth rate of Summons are often slowed to one fourth their usual rate due to the serious amount of magic put into them, essentially making most summons mages. There are exceptions though. However, most of those exceptions involve using dark ritualistic sacrificies, though not all of them do.

The last one is a World Transfer. This often means they ended up entering the world by mistake, or at least, their body was directly brought to the world. This carries its own issues. For example, the lack of being born in this world, or having your body deconstructed and then reconstructed in summoning, makes one incredibly vulnerable to diseases and poisons of the new world. While gods who notice the souls passing can give them skills and rewards for being forced into such a situation by mere chance or for whatever other reason, World Transfers are the ones least likely to be affected by an age change. Although, anyone too old does seem to revert to a teenager, that seems to be far more typical of a god's gift. Otherwise, they likely experience the least age difference.

Additionally, World Transfers have been known to have a scary high skill development speed. Although not godly, they are higher then Summons or Reincarnators, who themselves tend to develop skills faster. This could have something to do with often lacking connections to the world that distract them or tie them down, and not having as serious of an age regression to where they need to get used to a new body. Although getting used to skills can be problematic at first. Additionally, World Travelers often have the least resources or chance to make allies or connections compared to Summons or Reincarnators. In short, they all have their strengths and weaknesses.

Class: Class is what is considered as one's designation. It is what they would be considered currently, based on what skills they have accumulated. For example, one person would start out as Apprentice Warrior, and then become a Warrior, and then a Swordsman/woman, and so on.

And that should be good enough, so without further delay, the status sheet...I mean, character sheet!:

[Status]

Name:

Race:

Titles:

Age:

HP:

MP:

Class:

Former Class:

Status Conditions:

Curses and Blessings: (keep in mind, you shouldn't have like a dozen of these)

Racial Traits: (humans have no racial traits. Elves, Foxkin, and Wolfkin tend to have magic based Racial Traits. Wolfkin also have some physical Racial Traits Dwarves tend to have increased Strength as they get older, and other Beastkin would have more physical based Racial Traits. Note that Racial Traits do not determine aptitude. Those with magic based Racial Traits can become warriors)

Skills:

Divine Class Skills: (obtained from Gods, Divine Blessings, Divine Curses, Divine Trials, Summoning Rituals, and such)

Legendary Class Skills: (obtained from having done a legendary feat, can be acquired after lengthy training or subject to certain conditions. Can also be granted from figures that are about Demi-God level)

Mythic Class Skills: (obtained from extrodinary hard work or as boons from powerful figures)

Enhanced Skills: (obtained from reaching the gap of a normal skill and pushing past the development barrier, resulting in an enhanced unique addition)

Normal Skills: (Skills that can be acquired through normal training and diligence. Also includes Magic, although magic can be technically called different from other skills)

Development Note:

[Status End]

Now for the second part of the sheet:

History:

Personality Traits:

Inventory:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Are they a Reincarnator/World Transfer/Summon?: (you can make people native to the world) (If you are a native, you can ignore the questions that would not apply to your character below)

How do you feel about how you got here?:

How are they adapting to the morals and ideals of the new world? Will they try to change it to their own ideals?:

Do they intend to spread knowledge/development, or worry that it could cause catastrophe?:

How do they feel about other Reincarnators/Summons/World Transfers, knowing there are Evil Gods there also capable of bringing people here?:

What do they think about the world? Do they miss modern convienences?:

How easily embarrassed do they get? What embarrasses them the most?:

How do you feel about magic?:

Do you have a strong sense of justice?:

Do you want to go back?:

Other:

* * *

Rules: No Mary Sues/Gary Stues. You character must have flaws and weaknesses. He cannot be an invincible super god, or even a Demi-god level being. Basically, no character can start out too powerful. For example, Ceil probably has the lowest starting HP in the history of all Reincarnators, as Reincarnators often have a boost to vitality. Its not uncommon for Reincarnators to have 20HP even at his age, without the Increased Endurence skill. However, you cant have anything ridiculously high, not unless that is your main redeeming quality.

Be reasonable.

No excessive cursing. Its annoying and hard to write. I dont mind cursing in general, but excessive cursing is no good.

Limited M Content. So after re-reading, I realized I made this too long and also got a bit mixed up on what rating I gave it by accident. its still mainly T, but might dip into M. Anyways, there are hard limits that will be obeyed. Hope you enjoy!

Be nice and respectful to others.

No one should have been in the world for too longer then the others, with the exception of the Reincarnators who grew up there. But it would be nice if most of the Otherworlders at least were close in age.

As a note, Ceil will be around 11, nothing too high. Also, nothing too low either. They need to be old enough to be capable of doing things.


End file.
